Fullmetal Vs Flame
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Edward wakes up from a nightmare. There's only one thing he wants to comfort him. Not quite lemon... maybe lemonade


_**A/N Ok, so I fiddled some dates about to make Ed older but other than that it's pretty basic, EdRoy, not quite fluff, not quite lemon. Enjoy =]**_

"_Mom... Mom..."_

"Mom!"

He sat upright. His dream had been terrifying. He couldn't remember the details, but he was sure what it was about. It was about the night he'd lost his arm and leg. He looked down at his metal arm, a souvenir of what it had cost to keep his brother from dying because of his mistake. He brushed his sweat-dampened hair out of his face and sighed. It was times like this he was glad that he had stayed in Central City instead of going with Al back to Resembool.

Edward Elric looked around the room slowly. He didn't stay here often but when he did, his host was always very hospitable, not something he would have expected. The sheets on his bed were fresh and he thought he could smell fresh coffee being made downstairs. He glanced at the clock on the table next to his bed. 4:30. _'That seems about right,'_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a towel from the stack in the cupboard and made his way to the bathroom to shower; he had to get rid of the sticky, sweaty feeling he always had following a nightmare.

A few minutes later, feeling very refreshed after the cold shower, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. On the counter next to the door was a steaming pot of coffee. At the breakfast bar sat his host, his ex-lover, his superior and someone he had no problems arguing with most of the time; the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal," Roy greeted him.

"Colonel," Edward replied as he poured a coffee from the pot.

"You're up early," Roy said as Edward sat next to him at the breakfast bar and took a piece of toast from the plate in front of them.

"Couldn't sleep." Edward said nonchalantly as he took a bite of toast. "You used the expensive butter, didn't you?" he stated, throwing a look at the colonel.

"I heard you tossing and turning and thought you deserved a treat," Roy said, slowly. "Besides, it's our day off today so I thought you'd have slept in until at least 10 this morning."

"So you were hoping I would still be asleep when you finished this stack of toast so you could use the cheap stuff for me, is that it?"

Roy glared at the shorter man sternly. He was nearing 19 now and was still as bratty as when Roy had met him 7 years earlier.

Ignoring his question, Roy stood up and walked over to the sink before saying, "Hawkeye's coming around at about 7 to drop some paperwork off, you still have to write your report on the last mission and try to explain why the state should pay for the damages you caused when you were in the East. No doubt you have some excuse."

"Clearly," Edward said before drinking back the rest of his coffee. "Does that mean that on my day off I still have to work?"

"Yes, Fullmetal, that's exactly what it means." Roy looked over at the young state alchemist and sighed.

Edward was wearing his usual attire, tight leather pants and large black boots, but his top half was naked. The long blonde hair that flowed down his back was still slightly damp from his shower and droplets of water that dripped from his fringe clung to his well defined chest.

Edward stood up and turned, stretching his arms above his head. He looked at Roy who was still staring at him.

"See something you like, Colonel?" he teased as he rested his hands on the waistband of his pants, pulling them down slightly.

"Very much so, but we came to an agreement, Fullmetal," the colonel replied, still gazing at the teenager.

Edward sauntered over to where Roy stood at the sink and very carefully, leaned around him to put his cup down.

"You're doing that on purpose," Roy hissed as the blonde reached around him, gently placing his flesh hand on Roy's waist.

Without moving his hand, Edward looked up at Roy. He knew what he was doing, of course he did. He'd done it so many times before when trying to bend the Colonel to his will. He really was a spoilt kid; he always got what he wanted. And right now he wanted Roy Mustang.

"So what if I am," Edward whispered breathlessly into Roy's ear. He heard Roy's breathing deepen and slowly bit down on the colonel's earlobe.

With a quiet gasp, Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. He didn't know when the younger man had learned to seduce him so easily but at the moment, he didn't care.

"We... made a deal, Ed," Roy struggled to get the sentence out as Edward's lips left his ear and began on his jaw. He knew all too well the alchemist's routine and knew that if he didn't stop him soon, there would be no point in resisting further.

He could feel the young state alchemist's breath on his skin as he spoke.

"What deal?" Edward asked, huskily.

Roy breathed in sharply as Edwards hand moved from his waist to the waistband of his boxers.

"Ed...ward..." he gasped, throwing his head backwards to allow Edward access to his throat.

Edward smiled as he toyed with the waistband of Roy's boxers, slowly moving them down, until they dropped to floor.

"That's better," Edward whispered as his kissed and nipped at Roy's throat, eliciting small moans and gasps of pleasure from the older man.

Roy's breathing became ragged as Edward's hands moved to pleasure him. The colonel could do nothing but accept the inevitable gratification that was to come, even though it was against the agreement they had made a few weeks earlier.

"Ed..." he breathed as he tried and failed to collect his rational thoughts and form a sentence.

"What's the problem?" Edward asked, backing away half a step. "Hawkeye won't be here for at least two hours, that's plenty of time."

"We... We said..."

"I take it back," Edward interrupted. "I. Want. You." He punctuated every word with a kiss and rolled his hand slowly around Roy's erection.

Roy arched himself towards Edward's touch instinctively. Edward's own erection was becoming uncomfortably tight in his trousers.

"Ed... we... can't," Roy moaned.

Edward instinctively pulled away from Roy and looked at him seriously. "Don't..." he started, his voice breaking slightly. "Don't you want me anymore?" he asked. The trepidation from his dream that morning coupled with the rejection he now felt caused tears to well up in his eyes.

Roy immediately saw his mistake and took a step towards Edward, seizing his hand and pulling him in for a hug. "No," he said as he kissed the top of the blonde's head. "No, Edward, I didn't mean that at all."

"But..."

"Oh, be quiet, you stupid, sensitive man. I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I just don't think that it's a good idea at the moment." Roy cupped Edward's face, kissed away his tears and brushed his hair away from his face. "Maybe later."

As gold eyes looked into piercing grey. Edward knew he was right, but this would be admitting he was wrong... No, he wasn't wrong, he was simply mistaken.

"Fine," he mumbled and he reached up to kiss Roy. "Later though, you're all mine," he promised.


End file.
